This invention relates to a shifting apparatus for a transfer bar of a transfer press between a first or advanced position and a second or retreated position.
Since each transfer bar of a transfer press has an extended length, it has been difficult to move in parallel both ends of each transfer bar simultaneously. In a conventional shifting apparatus, a drive shaft is provided for connecting both ends of a transfer bar and the shaft is manually rotated to move the transfer bar between a first and a second position. However, since the shifting apparatus is mounted on a moving bolster, a scrap chute and/or a drive mechanism for the moving bolster may interfere with the shaft connecting both ends of the transfer bar. Therefore in the conventional apparatus, it is difficult to find spacing for mounting such a drive shaft and the apparatus itself becomes bulky and complicated.